The Divergent Hunger Games
by swimmjacket
Summary: The city of Chicago is opening the gates to find a world where 12 districts are ruled by a Capitol. The Quarter Quell is coming up and President Snow has decided to deal with the Divergent problem now entering the population. Victors and Divergent alike will be reaped. What will happen in the arena? Please enjoy, this is set in Catching Fire and right at the end of Insurgent.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh! I am cursed dear readers, with the uncontrollable urge to make and write new fanfics...sigh...**

**I promised myself if I finished a couple stories so here I am. I saw a couple Divergent and Hunger Games crossovers and wanted to join in :) **

**Some background info: **

**This is set during Insurgent and the book that will not be named will NOT ever occur. ****With Divergent, the video with Edith Prior is still going on, like it JUST started.**

**This will be set in Catching Fire.**

**The Victory Tour just ended and the Districts are kinda in rebellion, but the Quarter Quell is still going to happen and they are waiting on the announcement for what exactly it will be.**

**Please enjoy! :)**

TRIS

"Hello. My name is Amanda Marie Ritter. " the lady on the screen said "It is now time for you to be released into the world. Now please do not take this the wrong way. The motives for founding your city were pure." she said.

"The country you live it is called Panem." Amanda said "The Capitol and its 13 districts live in harmony, but then disaster struck. The districts rebelled against the benevolent Capitol, but justice prevailed. The 13 districts became 12 and a glorious tradition of the Hunger Games began."

"Hunger Games?" Four said.

"So they fight for food or something?" I said, a little confused.

"I don't know" Four said, expression was one of curiousness and hesitance.

"We will now open the gates and you will join your fellow man in spreading the virtues that govern your society. The Selflessness, Peace, Honesty, Intelligence, and Bravery will now aid the continuation of our glorious country." Amanda said "Once you open your gates, a small group from the capitol will enter the city and explain everything."

"We hope you welcome them with open arms. Panem Today. Panem Tomorrow. Panem Forever." she said smiling and the video cut off, showing a eagle like symbol that then disappeared.

"What are we going to do?" I said turning to Tobias.

"I...I don't know." he said.

Tori then walked over.

"We are having a faction meeting. We need to decide what to do. I want you both to be there" she said. We nodded and followed her into one of the Erudite conference rooms.

I saw Johanna Reyes for Amity. Then, Jack Kang for Candor. Next to him was Cara and Fernando for Erudite, which was surprising that they had representation. And for Abnegation...Marcus Eaton. I felt Four stiffen when he saw him.

Four and I then sat down next to Johanna and Tori stayed sat next to me.

"We need to decide what course of action to take" Tori said "Tris and Four are here to giver their opinions only, the vote will come later"

"I think we should open the gates" I said.

"You may be right, but do we want to open that Pandora's Box?" Jack said.

"We need to at least see what is out there!" Cara said.

"But what if it is a horrible place, what is nothing is left?" Jack said.

"But what if the people out there need our help?" Johanna said.

"What if we make the situation here worse by opening up the gates?" Jack said.

"Maybe it would make the situation better!" Four said.

"We don't know that and I don not believe we should go out" Jack said.

"We deserve to know about the world around us" Fernando said.

"We will just be opening the gates, we can always close them" Cara said.

"The founders of our city gave us a purpose, we owe it to them to at least attempt what their intentions were" Marcus said. I bit my tongue, I hated how he was trying to be on the same side as us...

"We should vote" Tori said.

The other leaders nodded.

"All in favor?" Tori said.

Everyone except Jack raised his hand.

"Then it is decided, we will open the gates tomorrow and anyone from the outside. Please make this information known to your people" Tori said and she stood up and me and Four followed.

"I want both of you there when we meet whoever it is." Tori said and we both nodded.

I was too immersed in my own thoughts to really pay attention to what happened next.

"Tris?" I heard a voice say.

"Tris!" that snapped me out of my daze.

I turned to see we were actually in the Dauntless compound and Four was looking at me with a tinge of worry.

"Sorry...I was lost in my own thoughts" I said.

"Ok" Four said "I...I think we should not tell the people outside about the Divergent or that we are"

"What?" I said "Most of the people in the city now know about us, and someone will talk. I mean someone in Candor will not lie if someone asks."

"Your right, but we should try and stay under the radar...just in case" Four said.

"When have I ever stayed under the radar?" I said smirking. \

Four gave me a look that showed me his was 100% serious.

I smirked and put my hand to the side of his face.

"Look... I promise not to do anything EXTREMELY stupid, unless the situation calls for it" I said.

"Ok" Four said, wrapping his arms around me.

"But the same goes for you too, buddy" I said.

"I don't think that will be an issue. We both know your the one in this relationship that will do the stupid, selfless action to try and save everyone but risk your own life" Four said.

"But when that time does come, and I hope it doesn't...please try and include me in your crazy scheme" Four said.

I rolled my eyes "Fine"

"Thank you" Four said kissing my forehead.

"What do you think is out there? And who is going to meet us?" I said.

"I don't know...but we should be prepared for anything" Four said.

OUTSIDE IN PANEM

An old folder then landed on President Snow's desk.

"What is this?" he asked picking it up.

"Its..the Chicago city. We have word they are going to open the gates." the man said "We need to send a delegation"

Snow then opened the folder and began flipping through the pages.

"Well then...this is an issue" Snow said.

"What do you recommend?" another adviser said.

Snow then stood up and walked to the window.

"These factions could be of use...but the Divergent. They cannot be controlled...like another group we are dealing with." Snow said.

"The rebels?" a man said.

"The victors." Snow snapped.

"Why not hit two birds with one stone?" Plutarch Heavensbee said.

"What do you recommend?" Snow said turning around to see the new Head Gamemaker.

Plutarch grinned "Put them in the arena...it will make an interesting Quarter Quell"

Snow then grinned "Well then, let us welcome our new guests or should I say tributes"

**Please review! (Sorry I had to update so the story would 'flow' better)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please please review and enjoy! :)**

KATNISS

I crouched behind the bush. My arrow was draw and I lifted my bow. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My eyes snapped open and I let the arrow fly.

The bird fell as my arrow hit its mark. I smiled and stood up, walking over to the quail.

"Nice work Catnip" I heard Gale say behind me.

"What are you doing out here Gale" I said picking up the bird and turning around.

"Checking the traps" Gale said "And I heard you were back from the Victory Tour"

"Look I don't need you checking up on me" I said.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok" Gale said.

"I'm fine" I said, shortly.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood" Gale said sarcastically.

"I'm fine, Ok..." I said. That wasn't true, I was still shaken up from that horrid tour.

"Ok, but you should know its almost time" Gale said.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"They are announcing something big in about an hour and we should head back now" Gale said motioning me to follow him.

"Oh...I guess I forgot" I said, following him threw the forest. I hid my bow and arrow, then putting the quail in a sac. I would drop it off to the butcher on our way back.

We reached the gate and duck inside. Gale then splits off to go home while I head to the butcher's. She gives me a fair price, but its not much. I will slip it to Gale then next time I see him. We don't need to money anymore.

I then headed to the Victor's Village. Once inside I took of my coat and walked into the living room. That was were the broadcasts took place within each and everyone's homes.

Then the broadcast started. The Capitol symbol appeared with the anthem. Then it showed President Snow...

"Hello. In District 6, there is a special city. One that was closed off long ago, so as to preserve the virtues out society hold dear. It is now time they rejoin us." Snow said.

There was a separate city... what was happening?

"There society was divided into 5 factions and each had a virtue they sought to live by. Bravery for Dauntless, Peace for Amity, Honesty for Candor, Intelligence for Erudite, and Selflessness for Abnegation." Snow said.

"Also, as you know the Quarter Quell is set to occur this year. Our illustrious founders set forth that the 3rd Quarter Quell, to show that no one is above the power of the Capitol, the tributes will be pulled from the remaining pool of victors. To show that no one is above the power of the Capitol." Snow said.

My heart stopped. There were only 2 male victors and 1 female victor for district 12...I was going back into the arena...

"Furthermore, the people of the city have not paid the price the other districts have over the years for their rebellion. That is why, this year along with the victors, 2 from each faction will be reaped and participate in the Games." he said.

My world was shattering...not only would there be 23 other victors but 10 other people...

I knew what I needed to do...I ran to Haymitch's house.

TRIS

We were opening the gates! Everyone from the meeting was here, along with a couple other representatives from each of the factions.

We were moving towards the Amity compound were we would finally open those blasted gates.

Even though I was hopeful, I wasn't ignorant to the situation at hand. I had a pairs of knives on one of my legs, held by a harness. The gun I carried was concealed behind me. Four also had a pairs of knives and a gun.

I was wearing a black tank top, black jeans, combat boots and my hair was up. Four only had on a tight black shirt and black pants, his tattoos slightly showing, while mine were on display.

We reached the gates and Tori stopped all of us.

"Open the gates!" she said.

The gates slowly opened and we stepped out. There was a small group of people out there, about 10. 7 were wearing white uniforms and had their hands behind their backs.

"Welcome, welcome." A woman in outrageous clothing said. She was wearing a lot of feathers and sparkles, all pink.

"I am Tori Wu, Dauntless Leader" Tori said.

"Yes, yes it is very nice to met you. I am Ruby Juniper, a representative of the Capitol." she said.

"What is this place?" I said.

"This is District 6" she said.

"Can you explain that to us?" Jack said.

"Yes, yes. If you would allow us inside and gather everyone we will explain everything" Ruby said.

"Ok" Tori said, a little wary "Follow me"

Ruby then gestured to the men in white and followed Tori inside.

I looked at the men, they were obviously some sort of guard...

One saw the knife on my leg and pulled out a staff. Four instantly stiffened and had his hand on the his gun.

"Put down the weapon" he said.

"Like hell" I smirked, placing my hand on the knife.

"You got a mouth on you missy" he said coldy.

"Ah, ah, ah" Ruby said walking over to us.

"I do not want to hear you disrespect our hosts, Peacekeeper" she said.

He nodded and Tori turned to me "Tris, I know its not in your nature, but try and hold that tongue of yours"

I stuck out my tongue in defiance and Tori rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry about that. They are a little jumpy" Ruby said.

"I provoked them...sorry" I said.

"Its quite alright. I read that you Dauntless love your weapons and such" Ruby said winking and walking back to where Tori and the other leaders were.

"Peacekeepers?" I muttered to Four.

"Yeah, they look like they cause more trouble than keep the peace" Four whispered.

KATNISS

"Haymitch! You promise me you keep him safe. I don't care what you have to do" I yelled.

"Simmer down sweetheart. You know Peeta was just here and made me promise to save you" Haymitch said taking a swig of whiskey.

I then grabbed the bottle and smashed it on the ground.

"You will save him, no matter the cost." I said sternly.

"All I bring it trouble. Snow will be happy to see me go anyway" I said.

"Fine, fine. If I am picked you know he will volunteer. And he won't let me volunteer if he is picked" Haymitch said.

"I don't care" I said "Promise me you will save him."

"I promise." Haymitch said.

"Thanks" I said walking outside.

TRIS

Tori decided to gather us in the Hub. It was the largest place everyone could meet. Four and I sat with the other Dauntless members, but I pushed to get to the front row.

Ruby then stepped out and tapped the microphone, then clearing her throat.

"Hello, hello everyone!" she said cheerily "I know you are all excited to know what awaits you!"

"As you know, you are apart of the glorious nation of Panem" she said "It is composed of twelve districts that each specialize in an aspect of our economy, from coal, to luxury goods and agriculture, each district plays an important role. And every year, each district gives one girl and one boy, from the ages of 12-18, to the Capitol as Tributes for the Hunger Games!"

"Tributes?" Four said.

"I know, and what are the Hunger Games. They still haven't told us" I said.

"The Hunger Games is a glorious tradition started because the districts turned on the benevolent Capitol. However, the Capitol was victorious, but needed to make sure that peace could be ensured forever. That is why every year, twenty-four tributes are placed into the arena to do battle until one emerges victorious."

"Wait...battle?" I said.

Tori then spoke up.

"Battle, as in to the death?" she asked.

"Yes of course!" Ruby said, unphased by the horrible question.

"And this year, the Capitol has decided that you will participate too! With two tributes from each faction!" Ruby said, enthusiastic.

"Oh no" I said, realizing what the Hunger Games really were. They sent 24 kids to an arena to slaughter each other...every year!

"And lucky for you, today is reaping day!" she said.

"We cannot allow you to take 10 of our own to be slaughtered like cattle" Tori said.

"You don't have a choice. There is a secondary force outside and if we signal them they will storm the city and forcibly take the tributes. This entire thing can go peacefully or violently." a peacekeeper said.

"We can take them!" a Dauntless member said.

"Either ten of you go peacefully or dozens of you die trying to resist" the peacekeeper said.

"Please everyone settle down!" Ruby said, trying to regain control.

Tori looked ready to pounce on the Peacekeepers but Johanna stopped her.

"There has been enough blood. I do not doubt they could forcibly take us." Johanna said "And with that I volunteer myself as the female tribute for Amity"

"Oh yes! A volunteer!" Ruby said.

"If you could peacekeeper" Ruby said and the peacekeeper then signaled something on his wrist. Then two more peacekeepers entered with 10 bowls all filled with paper.

"Seeing as we have a female tribute for Amity we will now go to the boys" Ruby said walking over to the bowl with a tree on it, symbolizing Amity.

"And it is, Robert Black!" Ruby said. We all turned to the Amity section and Robert stood up and walked to the stage, holding his head high.

"Next is Abnegation" Ruby said walking over to the two Abnegation bowls.

"And our female tribute is, Mary Smith!" Ruby said. I saw Mary slowly get up, the fear on her face evident. She was one of the girls in my class, I never really talked to her but she was always really quiet and stood off from everyone.

"And the male tribute, is Mark Wood!" Ruby said. Mark then walked up onto the stage to stand by Mary. He about 2 years older than me and lived across the street from me. I probably never said two words to him my entire life.

"And now Candor." Ruby said, walking over to the bowls with the scales.

"And the tributes are Rose Abbott" Ruby said pulling out the name then moving to the other bowl "And Aaron Rogers!"

Both stood up and walked to the stage. Rose was around my age and Aaron was a year younger than me.

"Now Erudite." Ruby said walking to the bowls with the eye on them.

"And the tributes are, Cara Barton" Ruby said "and Clark Mathews"

I looked and saw Cara step forward on the stage and Clark walk up. He was one of the Erudite I knew that went with Cara to the Amity safe house.

"Last but not least, Dauntless" Ruby said. She then pulled out a small slip of paper from the bowl.

"Beatrice Prior!" she said.

My heart stopped. Everyone turned to look at me. I slowly stood up, and walked onstage. I didn't tell my body to move, it just did.

"And the last tribute is.." Ruby said.

"I volunteer for Dauntless!" Four yelled standing up.

"Another volunteer! How wonderful!" Ruby said.

Four then raced onto the stage and stood beside me.

"I thought we agreed I would do the stupid reckless thing"I whispered to him.

"Maybe you're just rubbing off on me" he said.

"Your tributes! Johanna Reyes and Robert Black for Amity. Mary Smith and Mark Wood for Abnegation. Rose Abbott and Aaron Rogers for Candor. Cara Barton and Clark Mathews for Erudite. And Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton for Dauntless!" Ruby said, then clapping.

Everyone looked at us with sorrow.

"Happy Hunger Games" Ruby said cheerfully.

KATNISS

It was Reaping Day.. I couldn't sleep or eat for the past few days. I was heading back into the arena...

I felt disconnected from my body. I didn't realize what was happening till Effie called my name and I stepped forward.

Then she looked at me with sorrow and went to the other bowl with two slips of paper.

"Haymitch Abernathy" Effie said.

"I volunteer!" Peeta said.

"No!" I yelled. Peeta stepped forward and I grabbed his hand. Then everyone in the crowd kissed three of their fingers and lifted them to us.

We were then yanked off stage by the Peacekeepers.

"No! I have to say goodbye!" I yelled. They shoved us into the City Hall building and lead us to the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and enjoy! **

TRIS

The next few hours were a blur. They loaded us all onto a train and Ruby said we were heading to the Capitol. Four stayed by my side the entire time. Ruby lead us into a large section of the train that had a large dinning table with a huge assortment of food.

"This is all brought in for you!" Ruby said "Eat anything you like!"

"What is this?" I said.

"Its all you you dears! We make sure to treat our tributes well" Ruby said.

"Before you kill them all" Aaron, from Candor, said.

Ruby cleared her throat "Anyway, please enjoy!"

We all sat down, no one ate really anything.

"Aren't you all hungry?" Ruby said, sipping her drink.

"Well seeing as you took us from our home, sent us on this train to who knows where, and will then put us in a ring with 24 other killers.. No we aren't hungry" Aaron said.

"Leave it to Candor to bring down the mood" Clark from Erudite said.

"I am being honest here" Aaron said.

"Whatever smart-mouth" Clark said.

"Stop it both of you!" Johanna said "Fighting won't solve anything.

"I would expect that answer from a banjo-strumming softy" Aaron said.

"All of you!" I yelled standing up and slamming my fists on the table "Stop it right now! Or so help me I will just knock you out"

"Maybe we should retire to our rooms" Ruby said, trying to make the situation less tense.

"Good idea" I said, and Four stood up beside me.

We then walked out of the dining car and to the two bedrooms marked Dauntless.

"Are you ok, Tris?" Four asked.

"I'm fine.." I said.

"No you aren't. None of us are." Four said wrapping me in his arms.

KATNISS

I couldn't sleep on the train. The nightmares were constant. Peeta would come and comfort me at night and I knew he had nightmares too.

* * *

We reached the Capitol the next day and were lead to the main Tribute quarters.

"Hey girl on Fire" I heard Cinna said.

"Cinna!" I said hugging him.

"Ready for the Tribute's parade?" Cinna said.

"What did you make for us this year?" I said.

"We decided to go with something I know you will love" Cinna said pulling a stunning black dress out of a bag.

"Its lovely" I said touching the soft fabric.

"Thats not all" he said, pressing a button the dress lit up, it looked like embers.

"Embers" I said.

"Exactly" Cinna said "We spent hours staring into the fire to get it right"

He then pressed the button again and the light went out.

Once I was ready I went out to see Peeta. He was in a similar black outfit.

"Press it when you are ready" Cinna said slipping me the button and kissing my cheek.

I then turned back to the chariot "Sugar Cube?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around to see Finnick, a district four victor wearing a fishing net type outfit. He held out a sugar cube to me.

"No thanks" I said.

"They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I...well, if we see something sweet we better grab it quick" Finnick said.

"I'm good" I said.

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" Finnick.

"She grew up" I said.

I then heard the horns and Finnick saluted me, popping a sugar cube into his mouth. Me and Peeta then got into the chariot and waited to go.

The horses then moved forward. We were surrounded by over a thousand screaming people in the stands.

I then pressed the button and our outfits came alive. The small fire burning its way up our outfits, glowing and the light dancing across the fabric.

I wrapped my hand with Peeta's. I saw the other victors that were reaped, waving to the crowd. We then stopped at the front in front of where Snow was sitting.

I looked and I didn't see any extra people...I thought they said 10 more would be in the games.

"Welcome Victors. As you can see we are missing 10 tributes. I now welcome the Tributes from the city of Chicago!" Snow said.

Everyone turned around to see 5 chariots enter the arena.

TRIS

Once we reached the Capitol they moved us to a large building where they said we would be staying. They then pulled us into another complex saying we needed to get ready for the Tribute's parade.

They scrubbed me down, plucking pretty much every piece of hair off me. I was then lead to another room and sat on a table that was there.

A man then entered, he was tall, blonde with blue eyes and looked to be around 25 or so.

"Hello, my name is Caldwell Lowenek. I am the Dauntless stylist." he said extending his hand.

"Tris, Tris Prior" I said, shaking his hand.

"Now I know your faction has the fire symbol? and wears a lot of black?" he said.

"Yes" I said.

"Well then" Cadwell said cracking his knuckles "I think we have the perfect outfit for both of you"

He then walked out and brought in a black bag, unzipped it and pulled out an outfit.

KATNISS

There were five chariots.

The first one was pulled by brown horses and the two people were wearing an outfit that looked like branches cris-crossing them.

The next was pulled by grey horses and the two people were wearing plain grey clothes.

They were followed by a black and white horse chariot with the riders outfits also having black and white. The girl was wearing a black and white stripped dress and the man was wearing a suit.

Then came a chariot with white horses and blue mains. The girl was wearing a long blue dress and the boy was wearing a blue outfit as well.

Lastly came a chariot with black horses...and their mains were on fire! The girl and boy in the chariot were wearing tight black clothes. She had on a tight shirt that showed off her collarbone, and black pants. The boy was wearing a black suit and the chariot was on fire!

The flames on the chariot didn't seem to affect them at all. They five chariots then stopped where we were and the flames went out.

"Welcome tributes and victors alike to the 3rd Quarter Quell and the 75th Annual Hunger Games." Snow said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please please review!**

TRIS

The next day we were lead into a training arena. They told us we were to train for the next two weeks and then the games would begin. I looked around at the 24 other people we would be forced to kill.

A couple, I could tell, were lethal killing machines. A few looked like they had been starved for weeks.

There weer multiple areas for survival training and then a whole bunch of weapons.

"We need to look at some of those survival techniques. We don't need as much training with weapons" Four said. I nodded and we headed over to one of the survival stations.

There were two people already there, paining each other, so as to blend in with their surroundings. It was crazy how good they were.

Me and Four worked on how to start fire and find clean drinking water. Most of the others kept their distance from us. Johanna was talking to a few people, but that was really it. Marry and Mark from Abnegation were off in the corner.

I sighed and walked over to them.

"Look, come on over with me and Four and we can teach you some survival techniques." I said.

"We are fine. We don't want to put you out." Mary said.

I rolled my eyes "Look, I get you are trying to be selfless here, but for once think of trying to survive here" I said.

Mark looked hesitant "Ok..." he said.

"Thank you" I said, and pulled them over to wear me and Four were.

Once we had gotten a good feel for a lot of the survival techniques I was itching to train.

I smirked when I saw a table full of throwing knives and nudged Four.

"Let's show them what Dauntless is made of" I said smirking. Four nodded and we walked over to the knives. Then a crazy idea struck me.

"Throw them at me" I said.

"What!" Four said.

"Look, it will show how much control you have and how we are not fearless." I said.

"But.. Ok" Four said. He then grabbed like five throwing knives and I walked to the target.

I then stood against the target, smirking. Some people started to take notice and watch what we were doing, crowding around the area.

I then winked at Four and he threw the first knife. It landed only an inch from my head. I didn't flinch. Four continued throwing the knives, outlining my head and barely missing me the entire time. Once he was done I pulled the knives out and walked back over to him.

"That was crazy" A boy with blond hair said to me. I saw on his right arm a number 12.

I smirked and rolled my eyes "Oh that? That was nothing. Four used to throw knives at me all the time. I knew he wouldn't hit me" I said.

"Your from that city right?" he said.

"Yup, and I am guessing your from District 12?" I said.

He nodded and put out his hand "Peeta Mallark"

"Tris Prior, Dauntless" I said shaking his hand "And the extremely amazing knife thrower over there is Four.

"Four? Isn't that a number?" Peeta said.

"We choose new names when we join a faction. The number four is special to him" I said winking.

Four then came up beside me.

"Oh hey Four. This is Peeta" I said.

"Nice to meet you" Four said.

"So you guys really lived in a secluded city?" Peeta said.

"Yup. We only opened the gates about a week ago" I said.

"Wow. So what is with the factions? They didn't tell us much about them" Peeta said.

"There are five factions. Amity, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, and Dauntless" I said "We each live by a virtue and have a special role in the city"

"Peeta?" I heard a girl say, walking up to us. She had long brown hair, braided to the side with a 12 on her arm too.

"Oh hey Katniss. This is Tris and Four" Peeta said.

Katniss nodded "Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure" Peeta said "I'll talk with you guys later, ok?" They then walked away.

"Sure" I said, pulling Four away. I saw a room that one women was practicing in with an axe. She was slicing and dicing the projected 'attackers'. Once she left I smirked and walked inside. I took about 5 knives with me and there was a gun on the table.

Four stood outside, arms crossed. A couple people gathered to watch.

I then punched the start button and took a deep breath. The holograms then started to come at me. The first I threw a knife at, right in the head.

Then I took down three with a couple shots. I then twirled around, throwing two of my knives. The first took out one that was getting a little too close to me and the other was up higher.

Then it ended and I turned around to see almost everyone watching. I smirked and Four nodded. They all then started to disperse and I walked out to Four.

"Your technique was good, but a little sloppy" Four said.

"Always the teacher, aren't ya" I said.

Four rolled his eyes "Come on, I think we should help some of the others from the city" he said.

KATNISS

We were training. I was looking around to see who me and Peeta could join. Then I saw the two people from the city, they had a fire symbol on their arms and I recognized them from the tribute's parade.

The man picked up a few throwing knives. The girl the strode over to wear the target was. What were they doing?

The girl then stood with her back to the target, a look of calm on her face. The man then threw the knife at her!

It landed only an inch from her head. She didn't even flinch!

The guy continued throwing the knives, outlining her head and barely missing her the entire time. Once he was done she pulled the knives out and walked back over to him.

I was dumbfounded. They were crazy! I mean throwing knives at each other, what would that do...unless. They just showed everyone how skilled and brave they were. Genius.

I then saw Peeta talking with them and walked over.

"Peeta?" I said, walking up to them.

"Oh hey Katniss. This is Tris and Four" Peeta said.

I nodded "Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure" Peeta said "I'll talk with you guys later, ok?" we then walked away.

"So...what were you talking about?" I said.

"They were telling me about their dude named Four apparently threw knives at Tris long before this!" Peeta said.

"Well that explains maybe why she didn't flinch" I said.

"I like them, I want them to join us" Peeta said.

"We don't know anything about them" I said.

"Well its not like we really know anyone else here" Peeta said.

"Ok..I'll talk with Haymitch." I said "Wait...who is going to be their mentor?"

"I don't know...maybe they would ask some of the other mentors to volunteer?" Peeta said.

"Hm...I don't know. We should ask Haymitch" I said "And...they seem a bit crazy, but there may be something there. I'll talk to Tris and see if we can form an alliance with them"

I then saw Tris go into the simulation area with a couple knives and a gun! Why was there a gun here? Only Peacekeepers had guns.

She then proceeded to take out every simulation attacker with ease. Wow, she was good. I then saw her go over to the survival section while the guy went with some other tributes from that city.

I then walked over to where Tris was. They were working on setting traps for food.

"Hey, Katniss, right?" Tris said seeing me.

"Yes. I can help you make a trap if you help me with throwing knives" I said.

Tris nodded "Sure, but Four here is the better teacher and he would be glad to teach you the basics"

TRIS

I was attempting and failing on how to make a trap. Four was helping out the Abnegation tributes on how to at least defend themselves.

I then saw the girl that was with Peeta walk over.

"Hey, Katniss, right?" I said.

"Yes. I can help you make a trap if you help me with throwing knives" Katniss said.

I nodded "Sure, but Four here is the better teacher and he would be glad to teach you the basics"

She then knelled down and showed me how to make a trap.

"You are really good at this" I said.

"I learned from my dad" Katniss said "We hunted to keep us from starving"

"Wait...there are people out there starving? And we get mounds of food that will be thrown out?" I said, appalled.

"Yeah. That's why a lot of districts are rebelling." Katniss said.

"Rebelling?" I said.

"Yeah, it started during the last Hunger Games. A lot of people are sick of the way things are" Katniss said.

"I can see why" I said.

"With the knives earlier. And the simulation room, how did you learn all those skills?" Katniss asked.

"Well Dauntless loves their weapons." I said laughing a bit "My faction is centered on bravery, and no fear what so ever"

"No fear? Well that explains why you didn't flinch when that guy was chucking knives at your head" Katniss said.

I laughed "You know, when I was going through initiation he actually did that till I stopped flinching" I said.

"Really?" Katniss said.

"Yeah, he really knows how to sweep a girl off her feet" I said rolling my eyes.

"What are the other factions like?" Katniss asked.

"Well as you know Dauntless is bravery, we protect the city. Amity values peace and provides all the food for the city. Erudite values intelligence and they provide all the technological advancements and keep the records for the city. Abnegation values selflessness and they serves as the leaders for the city. Candor values honesty and they make trustworthy and sound leaders in law." I said.

"Wow" Katniss said "So thats how you use that gun"

"Yeah, we train with guns, how to throw knives, do crazy stunts, and try to overcome and conquer any fears we may have" I said.

"Thats sounds amazing" Katniss said.

"What about you, what is District 12 like?" I asked.

There was a look of sadness in here eyes "Its...one of the poorest districts. We mine coal" Katniss said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I stepped over any line asking you" I said.

"No its fine" Katniss said.

"Ok...are you sure?" I said.

"I'm ok." Katniss said.

"Ok.." I said "Thanks for showing my how to make a trap. Lets see if Four can teach you how to throw knives" I said getting up. Katniss followed suit.

"Why is he called Four?" Katniss asked.

"It is the name he chose when he joined Dauntless. It is because he only has four fears, while most have ten to eight." I said.

"Four fears? That's impossible" Katniss said.

"Its true, I've gone through his fear simulation." I said.

"Simulation?" Katniss asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you about that. You see in our city we have different serums. One for Dauntless is the Fear Simulation. We all go into this...umm dream like state? That's the best way to describe it to someone who has never gone under one. Pretty much it is a simulation that the Dauntless use to help you know and overcome your fears." I said.

"Like for instance if you are scared of heights, you will be placed on a tall building. Or if you are afraid of being trapped in a small space, you are placed in like a small wooden box." I said.

"How do you get out of it?" Katniss said.

"You stay there until you do. Its all about controlling your heart rate and breathing, calming your body down." I said.

"What about you? How many fears do you have?" Katniss asked.

"Six... well it was seven at first, but Four helped me get over that" I said blushing slightly.

"What was it?" Katniss said.

"Um...oh look there is Four!" I said changing the subject quickly.

"Oh hey Tris. Katniss from District 12, right?" Four said.

"Yeah." Katniss said.

"Can you teach her the basics of throwing knives. She helped me out with setting hunting traps" I said.

"Ok" Four said "I was just finishing up with Mary, Mark, Cara, and Clark"

He then walked back over to them said something about practicing again later and walked back with a couple knives.

"Ok, the trick is to let out a deep breath before throwing. It steadys you out and makes sure you hit where you want to." Four said, handing the knife to Katniss.

Four gave her some good pointers and the training for the day ended shortly after.

We were then moved back to our floor where me and Four were staying. Cadwell and a couple of his people stayed with us. Ruby was our escort, at least that was what she said.

"Oh! How was training?"Ruby said when we walked inside.

"I met a couple people. Um Katniss and Peeta from 12." I said, sitting down.

"Oh! I absolutely love them! the star-crossed lovers from District 12!" Ruby squealed.

"What?" I said.

"Oh! You don't know! Here, you two should watch some of the old footage from past games" Ruby said "There are videos on each of the victors! Katniss and Peeta are our newest victors. They won last year"

"Wait...both of them?" Four said.

"Yes! Oh it was so romantic. Peeta had a crush on Katniss, but she didn't know. Then they were together in the arena, but alas they could not both survive! But then in the end it was just the two of them! They were about to end it all at the same time, so as neither had to live without the other! So romantic! Like Romeo and Juliet!" Ruby said.

I turned to Four "That wasn't the vibe I got from either of them. I mean I could feel they cared about each other.." I said.

"Me too. She doesn't seem like a lovesick girl" Four whispered to me.

"We should look up how these other victors won though. Check out the competition" I said.

"Goo idea" Four said.

"Ruby? Can you show us how we can see the videos form past Hunger Games?" I said.

"Of course deary! I will show you after dinner!" Ruby said.

"What's happening after dinner?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw Tori!

"Tori! What are you doing here!" I said jumping up and hugging her.

"I'm your mentor. Its like the person that looks out for you during the games. Gives you advice, earns you sponsors that can can send like little packages to you." Tori said.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" Tori said.

"Just being here" I said winking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

TRIS

We spent most of the night watching the old videos from the past Hunger Games. It was horrible, and this had been going on for 75 years! We watched 10 videos before Four decided we were done. I think it was he saw how this sickened me to my stomach.

I was walking to my room with Four when Ruby stopped us.

"Fabulous news!" Ruby said "All the tributes from the city are having an interview with Caesar Flickerman tomorrow!"

"The man that was in all the videos?" Four said.

"Exactly! Since you are all so new, the Capitol decided to interview you all in groups of two, before the big interview with all the other tributes!" Ruby said.

"What does this mean?" I said.

"It means you have an extra opportunity to gain sponsors!" Ruby said "Cadwell is already working on an extra outfit for you two!"

"Ok...so what do we do during the interview?" I said.

"You need to have a certain flare that will attract sponsors. Be it cute, sweet, sexy, intelligent, whichever will gain you the hearts of the Capitol!" Ruby said, still enthusiastic.

"Oh ok. We should look at some of the other interviews tomorrow." Four said.

"Perfect!" Ruby said trotting off.

"She is...enthusiastic" Four said.

"Really, I didn't notice" I said sarcastically.

"Not in that way. I mean how can she be this happy when 33 other people are going to die in a matter of weeks" Four said.

"Brainwashing" I said shrugging "Plus they on't have to participate"

Four sighed and shook his head "I don't know. But the next time we see Cara and Clark we need to ask them to analyze that footage. They can probably find out a lot more information than we can."

"Your right" I said

"Come on" I said waving him forward.

* * *

KATNISS

Once we were back on the twelfth floor I saw Haymitch on the couch and headed straight there.

"Hello sweetheart. How was training?" he asked.

"I know who I want in an alliance." I said.

"Who?" Haymitch asked.

"Beetee and Wiress from 3" I said.

"What!" Peeta and Haymitch said.

"And the morphlings from 6" I said.

Haymitch and Peeta started at me with shock.

"Fine...I'll talk to them" Haymitch said.

"And Tris and Four from Dauntless." I said.

"Now why on earth them?" Haymitch said "We no nothing about them."

"They helped me today and they showed amazing skills. They even helped some of the people from their city, for nothing in return" I said.

"I like them too" Peeta said.

"And by the way, who is their mentor?" I said.

"They are bringing in some people from their own city" Haymitch said.

"Well talk with whoever is their mentor, and maybe help that person out" I said.

"I'm glad you like them don't get me wrong" Peeta said "But I am curious as to how they won you over"

"I just felt a connection with them.." I said "I don't know...I just saw some of myself in Tris, thats all"

"Well then, ok" Haymitch said.

* * *

TRIS

*THE NEXT DAY*

We were in the interviewing area. I was pacing backstage while Four leaned against the wall.

"We will do fine" he said.

"I know...but what if they find out we are" I said then whispered "_Divergent"_

"Then we roll with it. Maybe try and use it to our advantage. What else can they do to us, they are already shoving us in a ring with 32 other people trying to kill us and each other" Four said.

"Your right" I said.

The order of the interviews was to be like that at the reaping. Amity was to go first, followed by Abnegation, then Candor, Erudite, and finally me and Four with Dauntless.

There was a screen, showing the interview, where we were waiting.

"Oh! Four! Tris! Cadwell has worked his magic yet again!" Ruby squealed.

I smiled and hugged her. She was wearing a bright red outfit with sequins and feathers everywhere.

"Well I do have very good canvases for my artwork" Cadwell said walking up to us.

"I still can't believe you got Tris into that" Four joked.

"I wasn't that hard" I said rolling my eyes.

"You threatened me with a fork" Cadwell said, monotone.

"Cause look at this thing!" I asid gesturing to the dress.

Cadwell rolled his eyes.

"I mean is all this necessary?" I said.

"Yes, we need to make you look desirable so people will want to sponsor you and Four" Cadwell said.

"And I can't do that in a pair of jeans?" I said sarcastically.

"No" Cadwell said smirking.

I groaned and turned my attention to the screen as the interviews were starting.

"Hello! Hello everyone!" Caesar said, standing up and waving to the large crowd. He had lavender hair and an outrageous outfit.

"Now we have special interviews this year! The mysterious tributes from the closed off city of Chicago!" Caesar said, and the crowd went nuts. Now we already have some information about the city for all of you to know!"

"The city is divided into 5 factions, each with its own value to live by. Peace for Amity, Selflessness for Abnegation, Honesty for Candor, Intelligence for Erudite, and Bravery for Dauntless" Caesar said "At the age of 16, they choose which faction they wish to be apart of. They can stay with the faction they were born in, or transfer. Then they proceed through an initiation, and if they make it through they are accepted into the faction for life!"

"Now we have recently been told that some trouble was brewing behind those gates!" Caesar said.

The crowd gasped.

"There was a small struggle between the factions! But everything is okay now!" Caesar said.

I was angry "A small struggle? OK?" I yelled.

Four put his hands on my shoulders and I tried to calm down.

"Now let us welcome our first two tributes for Amity, Johanna Reyes and Robert Black from Amity!"

Johanna and Robert walked out. Johanna was wearing a simple yellow dress that was knee length and a red sash around her waist. Robert had on a red suit with a yellow tie.

Johanna and Robert then hugged Caesar who was surprised.

"We greet by hugging in Amity" Robert said.

"Yes! Yes! Welcome! Please sit down" Caesar said sitting down across from Johanna and Robert.

"Now, as I know Amity represents and values peace correct?" Caesar said.

"Yes. We blame conflict and hatred for the world's problems and seek to rectify this through spreading peace" Johanna said.

"Yes, yes. I have that you volunteered as tribute?" Caesar said.

"Yes. I saw my volunteering as a way to keep the people of my city at peace." Johanna said.

"And tell us out your faction, every faction has a purpose, what is Amity's?" Caesar said.

"We provide and deliver the food to the entire city." Robert said.

"Amity is also known for our music and art" Johanna said.

"Amazing!" Caesar said "And Johanna, you are a leader of Amity?"

"We don't have any formal leaders, but I am usually the representative for my faction" Johanna said.

"And how do you like the Capitol?" Caesar said.

"It is very...different" Johanna said.

"The people here are...brighter than I ever thought possible" Robert said, jokingly.

The crowd laughed.

"And how are you both preparing for the games?" Caesar said.

"We do not believe in violence. I am lucky though that the Dauntless tributes are kind enough to share some of their skills" Johanna said.

"They have been very generous, and to that we are thankful" Robert said.

"Why do you think they are helping you?" Caesar said.

"Tris and Four are very good people. I can't see then not trying to help" Robert said.

"Yes. Well we wish you the best of luck, don't we?" Caesar said.

The crowd cheered and Johanna and Robert walked off stage.

"Now we have the Selfless Abnegation tributes, Mary Smith and Mark Wood!" Caesar said.

Both Mary and Mark walked out with their heads down. They wore simple grey clothes and Mary had her hair in the traditional bun.

They bowed their heads to Caesar and sat down immediately.

"Now, you are both from Abnegation, and they value selflessness, correct?" Caesar said.

"Yes." Mark said.

"And tell us about your faction, how does it differ from the others?" Caesar said, trying to get more out of them.

"We do not believe in self indulgent behavior." Mary said.

"The faction was formed by those who blamed selfishness for human nature's errors." Mark said.

"And we are told that Abnegation served as your city's government?" Caesar said.

"Yes. We were told the founders thought the selfless Abnegation would best serve at the government, free from corruption" Mark said.

"Our leaders served the city well, until the attack" Mary said.

"Attack?" Caesar said.

"Yes, Erudite wanted to take control of the government so they instigated an attack on Abnegation." Mark said, some contempt showing in his voice.

"My,my" Caesar said "And how are you liking the Capitol?" trying to change the subject.

"It is very over the top" Mary said. The crowd laughed.

"There is too much of everything, especially the food" Mark said.

"Well I agree with you on that" Caesar joked patting his stomach. The crowd laughed again.

"And the games, how are you both preparing?" Caesar said.

"We do not wish to impose on anyone, but Tris was very persuasive in including us in some basic survival skill training and Four was kind enough to help us learn how to use some weapons" Mary said.

"I am sorry if we are taking up much of your time, please give our remaining time to another group" Mark said.

That threw Caesar off "Okay..Mary Smith and Mark Wood from Abnegation everyone!" he said. The crowd clapped and both walked off stage.

"That was...bad" Cadwell said.

"They are Abnegation, I was waiting for them to say that since the interview started" Four said.

"And you think this is bad, wait till Candor is up on stage" I said, turning back to the screen.

"Now, the Honest Candor Tributes, Rose Abbott and Aaron Rogers" Caesar said.

Rose and Aaron walked out in black and white clothing. Rose had on a knee length black and white dress. It was black on the top, but a diagonal block made the lower half white. Aaron was wearing a black and white suit.

They both shook Caesar's hands and sat down.

"Now, Candor values honesty, yes?" Caesar said.

"Yes. Candor is a faction formed by those who blamed duplicity and deception, who believed that dishonesty is the key fault in human nature which began evil and war." Aaron said.

"Amazing, so you never lie?" Caesar said.

"Never." Rose said.

"So the black and white clothing represents this" Caesar said.

"The truth is black and white, Caesar" Aaron said.

"Well you both look wonderful this evening!" Caesar said, smiling.

"Please, Caesar, as my mother always said politeness is "deception in pretty packaging"." Aaron said.

That pretty much killed the mood.

"Yes.." Caesar said clearing his throat.

"How are you preparing for the games?" Caesar said. I smirked, he probably didn't want their 'honest' opinions of the Capitol.

"We are learning multiple skills, and Tris and Four are helping us" Rose said.

"I do not see the point though" Aaron said.

"Why not?" Caesar asked.

"Because we are simply going to die, no matter how much training we posses. Tris and Four have the best shot as they are Dauntless, but even then they are going against 24 other killers." Aaron said.

"Oh, look then end of our time" Caesar said, ending the interview quickly "Rose Abbott and Aaron Rogers for Candor everyone"

Four laughed and looked on at Cadwell's and Ruby's horrified faces.

"That actually went better than I thought it would" Four said.

"Are they always that rude?" Ruby asked.

"They don't see it as rude. They say honesty and the truth hurt sometimes and that people need to live with it" I said shrugging.

"Well they aren't going to make any sponsors that way" Ruby said in a huff.

I sighed, knowing she was right, then turning back to the screen.

"Now the tributes from the Intelligent Erudite, Cara Barton and Clark Matthews!" Caesar said.

Cara and Clark walked out. Cara was in a dark blue, floor length dress that sparkled and had a faint outline of the Erudite eye on the fabric. Clark was wearing a deep navy suit with a tie that matched Cara's dress and also had the eye symbol on it. Both wore the standard glasses.

Caesar greeted them and they all sat down.

"Now, Erudite favors intelligence as its virtue, yes?" Caesar said.

"Of course. Our faction was formed by those who blamed ignorance for the war that had occurred in the past, causing them to split into factions in the first place." Cara said.

"And I heard that you both do not need those glasses, correct?" Caesar said.

"Yes, all members wear glasses even if their vision is perfect. We also must wear an article of blue at all times." Clark said.

"Why is that?" Caesar asked.

"Blue is a calming color that helps stimulate the brain" Cara said.

"Amazing! Well might I say you both look radiant" Caesar said.

"Thank you" Cara said, laying on the charm. I could tell she knew how to play this game, she was smart and didn't want to alienate sponsors like Candor had.

"Do you miss home?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, I wished to help rebuild my city. As you heard Erudite tried to grab power in attacking Abnegation. We were lead by a women who hungered for power as well as knowledge. Myself and Clark saw this as a distortion of our principles and fled to the Amity compound, that was used as a safe house." Cara said.

"Amazing" Caesar said, then clearing his throat.

"How do you like the Capitol?" Caesar asked.

"It is an interesting place and I could see myself learning much here" Cara said smiling. Dang she was good.

"The people here are amazing" Clark said, that resulted in a large cheer from the crowd.

"And the games, are you studying up?" Caesar said joking, the crowd laughed.

"Yes, me and Clark are attempting to learn as much as we can. Tris and Four have been kind enough to provide some of their knowledge to us." Cara said.

"Well we wish them the best, don't we folks?" Caesar said to a cheering crowd.

"Cara Baron and Clark Matthews from Erudite everyone!" Caesar said, they both left the stage.

"This is it!" Ruby said "Remember, be polite and nice! Win us a lot of sponsors!"

"Knock 'em dead" Cadwell said winking "And make sure you twirl!"

I took a deep breath and Four held my hand.

"And now, last but not least! You have heard them as Tris and Four all night. Beatrice Prior and Tobais Eaton from the Brave Dauntless!" Caesar said. We then stepped out on stage to a cheering crowd. My eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

Four then released his hold on my hand and greeted Caesar with a handshake. I smiled and hugged him.

"You two look amazing!" Caesar said.

"Thank you Caesar" I said. I then twirled around. My dress was black and knee length, and the straps hung off my shoulders with a red sash around my waist . But the pattern is what made it stand out. It looked like there was fire on the lower half of my dress.

Four had on a black suit, tie and shirt. But the bottom of his jacket matched my dress, with the flames creeping along the hems of his jacket.

We then sat down.

"Now, Dauntless values bravery, yes?" Caesar said.

"Yes, we are dedicated to courage, bravery, and fearlessness." Four said.

"And we have heard throughout the night of your helping the other faction tributes. Care to share your thoughts?" Caesar said.

"As Dauntless we are trained with guns and knives. We didn't see a reason to not help. We have the information and training and we couldn't sit by and doo nothing." Four said.

"And I believe selflessness and bravery go together in many ways." I said.

"So I see here you both transferred from Abnegation? Why?" Caesar said.

"When I left, I wanted to be free. I was selfish and wanted that freedom" I said.

"Same. I needed to escape and Dauntless provided that freedom." Four said.

"And Dauntless protects the city correct? What else do you do?" Caesar said.

"Yes, we are the protectors of the city. That is why were are trained with weapons and hand to hand combat." Four said.

"We also love to zip line through the city, jump into and off of trains and off of buildings" I said, smirking.

"Wow!" Caesar said.

"Tris here was the first jumper in her group of Initiates" Four said.

"Amazing, please explain" Caesar said.

"Well once you choose Dauntless in the Ceremony you are whisked away onto a train. We jump onto the train and ride to the Dauntless Headquarters, when we jump off." I said "We then walk to the edge of the building and are told to jump into a hole."

Everyone gasped.

"I decided to go first and jumped." I said "Luckily there was a net at the bottom"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and laughed.

"This is amazing!" Caesar said.

"They don't call us adrenaline junkies for nothing" Four said.

"I am guessing that is a nickname for Dauntless?" Caesar said.

"Yes, we also call those from Erudite Know-it-alls, people from Candor Smart mouths, Abnegations are Stiffs, and those apart of Amity are Banjo strumming softies." Four said smirking. Everyone laughed.

"Well we know how you are preparing for the games by helping others, but what is your opinion on the Capitol?" Caesar asked.

"Well I think that this is a lovely place" I said.

"Everyone we have met, those in the Capitol and the fellow victors have been amazing" Four said.

"Yes, the victors have been a very interesting group of people" I said.

"So, please tell us, why does everyone know you as Tris and Four?" Caesar asked.

"Well we choose a new name when we choose our faction. I decided on Tris and Tobias decided on Four" I said.

"Why Four?" Caesar said.

"I only have four fears, a record for Dauntless. Which only sees people with 10-8 fears" Four said.

"Amazing! How many fears do you have Tris?" Caesar asked.

"Six" I said smiling.

"And might we ask what those fears are?" Caesar said.

"I'm sorry Caesar, I don't know if everyone here can keep that secret" Four said. Dang he was good, baiting the crowd like that.

"Sure we can, right folks?" Caesar said and the crowd went nuts.

"Well them, I guess we have no choice" Four said, winking.

"Mine are a little more symbolic than most." I said "I fear loosing control, and not being able to save myself or others, the inability to escape a situation" I said.

"Interesting, and Four?" Caesar said.

"There is heights, small spaces, shooting a women in cold blood, and the last one has changed recently." Four said.

I was a little shocked, I can understand why he wouldn't want to say his father. But why not say something like being buried alive or spiders?

"What is it?" Caesar said.

"Loosing Tris" Four said and the crowd gasped.

I gripped his hand and smiled.

Caesar tried to regain control of the situation.

"You...you both are together?" Caesar said.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Folks, it appears we now have another pair of star-crossed lovers in these games!" Caesar said.

The crowd went crazy cheering for us.

"Tell us about the romance" Caesar said.

"Well Four really knows how to sweep a girl off her feet" I said "He was my teacher during Initiation. And even threw knives at me once"

Caesar gasped "Knives?"

"I made sure not to be careful." Four said.

Caesar laughed "Please continue"

"Well in training one of the fellow Initiates was not hitting the target, while we were practicing throwing knives. One of the Dauntless leaders told him to stand in front of the target while Four threw knives at him. I volunteered to take his place. So Four threw the knives till I stopped flinching."

"Simply amazing!" Caesar said.

The crowd was in the palms of our hands.

"And Tris, I read that Dauntless wears mainly black and many have piercings and tattoos. Is there any significance to your on your collarbone and your shoulder?" Caesar said.

"Well the three birds on my collarbone represent my family. One for my mother, another for my father, and another for my brother. The symbol on my shoulder represents Abnegation, my former faction." I said.

"And are they all watching from home? Is your brother proud of his sister?" Caesar said.

I took a deep breath and let the sadness in my eyes show.

"No, my parents both died in the attack on Abnegation. My mother died saving me and my father died trying to stop the attack" I said.

Everyone in the audience gasped.

"I am so sorry. And your brother?" Caesar asked.

"He was apart of Abnegation... he betrayed me" I said, looking at Four who smiled, trying to console me.

"I am so sorry" Caesar said, touching my leg.

"I told you Tris, I'll be your family now" Four said.

A massive "Awwww" was heard.

Caesar wiped away a fake tear "I am so sorry"

"Sadly, our time has run out!" Caesar said.

Everyone went crazy again.

"Don't worry everyone! You will get to see them again for the final interview! Beatrice Prior and Tobais Eaton, Tris and Four, the star-crossed lovers from Dauntless everyone!" Caesar said and the crowd was in a frenzy.

We then walked off stage and Ruby and Cadwell hugged us. I saw Tori standing off to the side.

"That was amazing! Are you two truly in love?" Ruby said.

"Yes, I was surprised you two didn't notice" I said.

"You were amazing" Cadwell said.

"Thankyouforthedress" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Cadwell said smirking.

"Thank you, the dress is really awesome" I said rolling my eyes.

Cadwell smiled "Thank you"

"But expect a fight from me for the next time" I said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Cadwell said.

"You guys had them in the palms of your hands. Nice work. I have been getting calls ever since the interview" Tori said.

"It was nothing really" I said winking.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. But here you go! Please review!**

* * *

KATNISS

"The faction tributes are being interviewed tonight" Haymitch said.

"What?" I said "Why?"

He shrugged "They aren't as well known as the other victors. People in the Capitol have been begging for this"

"Should we watch?" Peeta said.

"We should. I haven't been able to interact with some of the other tributes, so this will be good for gathering information." I said.

Haymitch nodded and turned on the screen and the interview started.

We watched the Amity tributes, Johanna and Robert. They were sweet and pleasant and could gather a sponsor or two, but their aversion to violence and fighting wasn't boding well for them in the arena.

Next came the Abnegation tributes, Mary and Mark. They were both reserved and quiet. Many might take that for shyness but I felt they were trying to be more respectful than anything. When they left early that probably hurt their chances of sponsors and their selfless nature would hurt them when it came time to fight. I didn't read a profound sense of self preservation within them, they were not suited for this fight at all.

Then there was Candor with Rose and Aaron. They were both harsh and a on the edge of being rude. I wasn't surprised when Caesar ended the interview so quickly. Their honest attitude was going to alienate every sponsor in the Capitol and beyond.

After that there was Erudite with Cara and Clark. They had one of the best interviews so far. Both knew how to lay the right amount of charm to attract sponsors. I knew they were going to have one of the better shots in the arena. Their intelligence gave them a slight edge but not a major one.

Last was Dauntless with Tris and Four. I was surprised to hear they had different names. I was really interested to see their interview. Tris and Four had been mentioned all night by the other tributes for their helpfulness. I leaned onto my knees as the interview started. They had the crowd in the palm of their hands. They had a sort of chemistry that kept the crowd intrigued. Me and Peeta laughed when they said all the nicknames for the other factions.

Then they told the crowd their fears. Tris's intrigued me, she wasn't terrified of spiders or heights, but things like loosing control and not being able to save people she cared about. I respected her for that. Then Four let the cat out of the bag. Once he said one of his four fears was loosing Tris I gasped. They cared for each other.

Once the interview was over Haymitch turned off the screen.

"Another pair of star-crossed lovers?" Haymitch said.

"Do you believe them?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know how deep their feelings for each other go, but I can tell they do care for each other." I said.

"Still want them on your team?" Haymitch said.

"Yes and maybe the Erudite tributes also." I said.

Haymitch nodded and walked out to take care of some business.

"How do you feel? About Tris and Four?" I asked Peeta.

"I don't know. I like them both. They helped out the other tributes and didn't ask for really anything in return. They both seem like good people" Peeta said.

"Yeah" I said, sighing.

Too bad only one of us can exit that arena and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure its Peeta.

* * *

TRIS

We entered the training area the next day with everyone's eyes on us. I shrugged off their stares and me and Four walked to the survivalist skills station.

As we were walking I saw a woman out of the corner of my eye. She was tall, thin and had wide-set brown eyes and short, brown, spiky hair.

She then started walking towards us and purposely bumped into me. I glared at her and she smirked.

"Beatrice right?" she said.

"Tris" I said threw my teeth.

"Whatever, you should know the star crossed lovers gimmick is already being used." she said.

"Its not a gimmick" I said.

"Whatever little girl. Just watch your back in the arena. Many of the others here don't like how popular you two are becoming." she said walking away.

"That was...weird" I said looking at Four.

"Yeah" Four said.

"She sounded very sly and confident at first..." I said.

"But then her tone changed to more of a concerned warning" Four said finishing my sentence.

I then saw Katniss and Peeta who were walking towards us.

"Hey Katniss, Hey Peeta" I said once they approached "Do you know who that girl is?" I sad pointing at her.

"Thats Johanna Mason, district 7 and winner of the 71st Hunger Games" Katniss said.

"She pretended to be a weakling, feigning hunger and fatigue when in reality, she was sly and cunning. Only biding her time" Peeta said.

"She had a wicked ability to murder." Katniss said.

"Great" I said sarcastically "Cause I think we just became the bestest of friends"

"What did she say?" Peeta asked.

"Just that the other victors were not happy with our interview and might be gunning for us in the arena" Four said.

"That was a risky move last night" Katniss said.

"Is it true?" Peeta asked.

"Yes" I said "Four is the only family I have left, I love him"

"And Tris is my everything." Four said "Thats why I volunteered. I vowed to her and myself I would protect her"

I nudged his side and smiled.

"You volunteered?" Katniss said.

"Yes, and so did Johanna for Amity" I said.

Katniss then smiled and I saw someone watching us.

He had a wide forehead, prominent chin and brow, chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones especially with incredible sea-green eyes. He had short and curly golden-bronze colored hair. He was tall and looked very strong and chiseled with shinning tan.

"Ok, now that guy is watching us" I said.

Katniss turned around and groaned.

"Thats Finnick Odair from District 4" Katiniss said.

"He won the 65th Hunger Games at age 14" Peeta said.

"His main weapon was a trident and net." Katniss said "And it might have been the most expensive gift in the history of the Games"

I glared at him and he only grinned.

He then decided to walk over to where we were talking.

"Hello Girl on Fire and Baker Boy." Finnick said, his voice was smooth and enticing.

Katniss only rolled her eyes "Hello Finnick"

"And I believe you're Tris and Four from the city correct?" he said.

"Yes" I answered curtly.

"You know, I saw how you handled the knives in training. Maybe show me a few tricks?" he said.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Maybe I can help you out in return" he said taking a step closer to me.

Four looked ready to knock this guy's teeth out.

"No thanks" I said.

"Suit yourself" he said shrugging then walking away.

"I don't like him" Four growled.

"Aww is someone a bit jealous?" I teased.

Four refused to look at me and I started to laugh.

"You know he wasn't being really serious. He was probably trying to trick us or something" I said.

"Finnick is just known for being a real flirt sometimes. Don't let it bother you" Katniss said.

Four then relaxed.

Katniss and Peeta then said they needed to start training and left.

"I'm going to check on some of the other tributes. I'll take Erudite and Abnegation if you check on Amity and Candor" I said.

Four nodded and we parted ways.

I saw Cara and Clark taking to two other victor tributes at one station. There were wires around them and they looked deep in conversation about something.

I walked over and caught a little of their conversation.

"Yes, but if you switch the polarity the circuit will short out" Cara said.

"Not if you increase the voltage and lower the resistance of the wiring while doubling the output of the current." the man said. He looked to be about 40 to 45 and had ashen skin, black hair and ill fitting glasses.

The woman next to him also had ashen skin and dark hair. She seemed shy and reserved and slightly twitchy.

"Yes, but you would destroy the copper lining in the process making the entire operation null and void." Clark said. He then saw me "Oh Hey Tris"

"Hello Tris" Cara said "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see how both of you were doing and if you wanted any more weapons practice" I said.

"Thanks for the offer, but we were having an amazing discussion about the ability of this wire to short circuit the controls on an advanced computer operated system." Cara said.

"Beetee Latier" the man said extending his hand "And this is Wiress. We are from District 3"

I shook his hand "Nice to meet you. I'm Tris from Dauntless."

"So your the girl that had the knives thrown at her the other day, and had been helping the other tributes" he said.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"Interesting. I also heard from Cara about your city's use of simulations. Can you elaborate on that?" he said.

"Oh sure" I said sitting down.

"I already described the scientific aspect of the serums" Cara said "But I have never experienced the fear simulation one."

"Which of course is thee one I am most interested in" Beetee said "That and the simulation for the Aptitude Test"

"Of course." I said "What do you want to know about the fear simulation?"

"What is is like? How does it affect you?" he said.

"Well its like falling asleep. Its really like a dream" I said.

"And what exactly was in some of the simulations you have experienced?" he asked.

"In my fear simulations I have been attacked by birds, had to shoot my family or I would be killed and almost drowned in a glass box" I said.

"Do you die in the simulations?" Beetee asked.

"Sometimes, it usually changes scenes once you do though" I said.

"Can you control anything other than yourself in the simulations?" he asked.

"The simulations are designed so you can have control over your actions but nothing else. Except for those that are Divergent" Cara said.

I sucked in a breath. Did she really say that!

"Interesting, what is a Divergent?" Beetee said.

"Its a person who cannot fit into a certain faction. They usually can be placed in two, not quite fitting in either." Cara said.

"They also have this ability to control the simulation they are in and even resist it." Clark said.

I glared at Cara and Clark. Why were they talking about this?

"Interesting. I wonder what makes them special" Beetee said to himself.

"They can't be defined" I said.

"What?" he said, snapping out of his own train of thought.

"That's what makes them special. They aren't one trait, they show kindness, intelligence, bravery, honesty, and selflessness." I said.

"Interesting." he said "And only out of curiosity, what faction did you get from your Aptitude Test?" he asked.

"I was given three results. Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation" I said.

"So your Divergent?" he said.

I nodded.

"Wait. You were given three factions?!" Cara said "I knew you were Divergent Tris but...thats impossible" Cara said.

"It isn't for me" I said.

"Amazing! So what is it like for you in the simulations?" Beetee said.

"I know I am in a simulation for one. And I can control the world around me. Like break the wooden box I am trapped in" I said.

"This is amazing" Beetee said "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

I nodded "Thank you. But it really isn't a secret..." I said.

"It is not mine to tell though" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Cara, Clark. I'll be with Mary and Mark training if you want to join." I said, standing up "The offer is for you and Wiress too, Beetee"

"Thank you" Beetee said.

I nodded and walked over to see Mary and Mark learning how to make some traps and other survival skills.

"Hello Tris" Mary said seeing me.

"How are you?" Mark said.

"I'm good. Want some more weapons training?" I asked.

"We are fine thank you" Mark said.

I groaned "We are training now. It is not selfish of you to want to try and have a shot in the arena" I said.

Mary and Mark nodded and we walked over to one of the weapons area. I helped them for about a half an hour when Four walked over.

They then excused themselves and thanked me.

"Hey Tris" Four said.

"Hey yourself" I said, putting one hand on my hip.

"I helped Johanna and Robert from Amity and Rose and Aaron decided to work on some endurance and strength training with the obstacle course." Four sad.

"Well then I hope you aren't tired, because I think its time we brushed up on our hand to hand combat skills" I said, crossing my arms.

"Sure, lead the way" Four said extending his arm in the direction of the mat.

I smirked and we walked over. We did a couple stretches on the mat and then we were ready.

"On three?" Four said.

"Sure" I said, getting into my fighting stance.

"Ok" Four said "One, two, three!"

We charged at each other. Four threw a punch at me and I ducked, moving to hit his side. He sidestepped, avoiding my attack, then coming at me with another swing.

I dropped down the the ground and swung my legs to try and knock him off his feet. He fell but rolled to his side and tackled me.

I used my strength and small size to wiggle out of his grasp and roll out of the way. We both popped up, and were breathing heavy.

Four then taunted me by motioning me with his hand to come and get him.

I growled and charged, throwing a jab and a cross punch.

He was able to grab my wrist and flip me over, knocking the breath out of me. He had pinned me on the mat when I caught my breath.

I glared at him while his eyes showed a sort of playfulness. I then moved to wrap my legs around his waist and flip us over, putting me on top.

I smirked as Four looked shocked.

"I win!" I said triumphant.

I then stood up and helped Four, seeing many of the other tribute and Gamemakers were watching up the entire time.

"That was a great move Tris" Four said "But some of your attacks were sloppy at best."

"Always the teacher, aren't you Four?" I said playfully.

Four rolled his eyes and we walked off the mat.

* * *

KATNISS

I was observing some of the other victors, trying to see who would be good allies in the arena.

I then saw Tris and Four, walking over to the mats. They were used for hand to hand combat training.

They did a couple stretches on the mat. I then walked closer, interested and wanting to see up close.

"On three?" Four said.

"Sure" Tris said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ok" Four said "One, two, three!"

They charged at each other. Four threw a punch at Tris and she ducked, moving to hit his side. He sidestepped, avoiding her attack, then coming at Tris with another swing.

Tris dropped down to the ground as fast as lightning and swung her legs around. She was trying to knock Four off his feet. He fell but rolled to his side and tackled her.

Tris was able wiggle out of his grasp and roll out of the way. They both popped up, and were breathing heavy.

Four then taunted Tris by motioning her with his hand to come and get him.

She growled and charged, throwing a jab and a cross punch.

He was able to grab her wrist and flip Tris over. She landed on the mat hard. He had pinned her on the mat, winning the match.

I expected Four to stand up and help Tris but then something amazing happened.

Tris moved to wrap her legs around his waist and flip them over, putting her on top, turning the tides of the match in her favor.

She had won.

"I win!" she said triumphant.

I then turned away and went to look for Peeta. They were good competitors, I knew I wanted both of them on my team in the arena.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

TRIS

I was laying on the couch, leaning forward on my elbows.

We were watching the videos from a couple more of the previous Hunger Games.

It was Johanna Mason's year. Katniss had described her perfectly.

She had a wicked ability to kill.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Turn it off. I can't stand this anymore" I said.

I then turned and looked at Four who nodded and turned off the screen.

"This place is messed up right?" I said.

"Completely." Four said.

I sighed and stood up.

"We only have a couple days and then we are shoved into that arena" I said "Might as well get some sleep now."

"You're right" Four said sighing and standing up. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I told someone I was Divergent today" I blurted out.

"What!" Four yelled.

"It wasn't my fault, Cara brought it up and it just sort of happened" I said.

"Who did you tell?" Four asked.

"Beetee and Wiress from District 3" I said "They said they wouldn't tell but..."

"But you don't trust them?" Four said.

"No! Its just I don't think we should keep it a secret" I said.

"Why not?" Four said.

"I don't know...I just have this feeling" I said.

Four sighed "Ok, I won't stop you but just promise you won't do anything stupid"

I rolled my eyes and quickly kissed him "Our definitions of stupid actions differ"

"Tris" Four said in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine" I said smiling and rolling my eyes.

* * *

KATNISS

"Have you talked to Tris and Four's mentor?" I asked Haymitch at breakfast.

"Yes, she was the Dauntless leader from Chicago." Haymitch said taking a sip from his mug.

"Well?" I said.

"She said to ask them directly. She wasn't going to go behind their backs and make alliances for them with people they might not like" he said.

"I'll talk to them today in the Training room." I said sighing.

"What about the others?" Peeta asked.

"We are all good to go with sweetheart's picks" Haymitch said "Beetee, Wiress and the Morphlings."

"I also liked the Erudite tributes" I said.

"Whatever you want princess" Haymitch said sarcastically.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

* * *

TRIS

I was in the training room. I was throwing a couple knives to warm up before I helped Johanna and Robert.

Four was going to help Mary and Mark with other survival skills and then we were all going to join up to finish with a hand to hand combat training session.

"Hey Katniss" I said seeing the her out of the corner of my eye, not taking my focus off the target.

"Hello Tris" Katniss said taking a couple knives and throwing them at the target.

I stopped and watched her throw a knive when she stopped and looked at me.

"What?" she said.

"Keep the tension here and then release it with a calming breath before, it will steady your throws and make it more accurate" I said twisting her waist.

Katniss then turned back to the target and threw another knife, hitting it dead center.

"Thanks" Katniss said turning back to me.

I shrugged "Sure thing"

"When we get into the arena, do you and Four want to join me and Peeta?" Katniss said.

"As in an alliance?" I said.

"Yes. Beetee, Wiress, the Morphlings, and maybe Cara and Clark" Katniss said.

"I'll ask Four but I am pretty sure he will say yes" I said.

"Good" Katniss said nodding and then turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her arm.

She turned to me with curiosity and worry in her eyes.

"I need to tell you something though" I said.

"What is it?" Katniss said.

I sighed "Me and Four...well we are Divergent" I said.

"Divergent? What is that?" Katniss said.

"Its a person that can't fit into one of our factions. They can resist and even control simulations, they are aware its not real" I said.

"And you and Four are?" Katniss said "So what does that mean, are you two more dangerous that way?"

"We can't be defined. That scared many in our society. But here...I don't know." I said.

"Thank you for telling me this" Katniss said.

"It isn't really a secret, but I thought you should know" I said.

"Thank you anyway" Katniss said, then turning to leave.

I then felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see Johanna and Robert.

"Oh good you are here. Ready to get started?" I said.

* * *

KATNISS

"So what does that mean for us in the arena?" Peeta said.

"Divergence...I think I overheard someone talking about that." Haymitch said.

We were back in our room. I told Peeta and Haymitch about Tris's and Four's little secret.

"It doesn't mean anything in the arena. It could bring in sponsors or repel them." Haymitch said "If what she said was true then their only advantage would be in a simulation, which isn't going to happen in the arena"

"But they do share many other traits, so it isn't just bravery with them" I said "So that could make them better allies"

"Or more dangerous" Peeta said.

"Tris and Four are good people to have at your back and not in front of you throwing knives" Haymitch said.

"He is right" I said.

"And the others? Cara and Clark?" Do you trust them?" Peeta asked.

"Tris and Four certainly do and Beetee and Wiress have really hit it off with them. Cara and Clark are sharp and smart, combined with Beetee and Wiress we probably have the smartest people you will ever see in that arena working with us"

"Now that is a good thing to have" Haymitch said raising his drink.

"Tris also came back and said that Four was willing, only if we included as many of the others from their city as possible" I said.

"That's your call sweetheart" Haymitch said.

"What do you think Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"I'll think it over but we will have to see" I said standing up.

"Night princess" Haymitch said sipping his drink.

I sighed and walked to my room, and sat at the window, looking out.

I heard a slight knock and turned to see Peeta.

He walked over and sat beside me.

"Do you trust them?" I asked.

"I like them well enough. They seem like good people" Peeta said "I trust them even more because they came forward, they have been helping others even us!"

"They don't deserve this" I said turning to look out the window.

"None of us do" Peeta said.

* * *

**Please review what you think!**


End file.
